


Get Used to the Honorifics, Pal

by kemoiunder



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Gryffindor!Daichi, Hogwarts AU, M/M, Slytherin!Semi, Slytherin!Sugawara Koushi, Slytherin!Tsukishima, Technically soul bonds AU, hufflepuff!yamaguchi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 18:37:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14775020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kemoiunder/pseuds/kemoiunder
Summary: Daichi is surprised to have found such a lovely friend in Slytherin, and how did he miss this beauty for the past seven years?Fluff. I might as well not even say it anymore. This is connected to the Soul Bonds AU fics, so "We Did What? And to Whom?" and "Don't Know How We Got Here But I Like It". I guess I'll have to write TsukkiYama next.





	Get Used to the Honorifics, Pal

Daichi needed better friends. His housemates always teased him for studying so much, it made him think that he was sorted into the wrong house all those years ago. Him being a Gryffindor felt right most of the time, but the fanatic way he went about studying and going to the library made his friends say that he was basically a Ravenclaw. 

One of the high points of his time spent in the library, Daichi had to admit, was the friend that he made. He was a Slytherin, but he was very nice, as opposed to most of the Slytherins that Daichi had spoken to for the past seven years. He had no idea how he could miss his friend, Sugawara Koushi. He was beautiful; in every sense of the word. Beautiful ivory skin, soft grey hair, he was like a fairy. When he first started speaking to Daichi, the Gryffindor was stunned into silence for the first minute or so. He had no idea how to respond, and he had thought that his weirdness with that would make Sugawara stop speaking with him.

Of course, there was the matter of Sugawara's other Slytherin friends having differing opinions of him having a Gryffindor as a friend, going anywhere from joy to disgust. His own housemates really had no room to talk, two of his dormmates were soul bonded to a Slytherin. That was much 'worse' than simply being friends with one like Daichi was. Then there was the matter of their sixth year Terushima being basically romantic benefit partners with the Slytherin Futakuchi. That was already a weird arrangement in of itself. So Daichi had a lot of different examples to fall back on if his friends said anything regarding his own friendships. 

It was one of the days where Daichi really needed to study for his potions essay that he found his table joined by three Slytherins. Sugawara was among them, smiling serenely at the Gryffindor.

"Daichi! What are you working on?" 

The innocent question was met with a scoff from one of the other Slytherins, he had blond hair and glasses, while the other one had silver hair with darker tips.

"Hello, Sugawara-san, I'm doing research for a potions assignment." Daichi could hear the huff from the Slytherin in question.

"How many times have I asked you to call me Suga! Everyone does~."

Daichi observed the Slytherin that he was friends with. 

"I don't know why you bother with Gryffindors, Suga-san. They're all just idiots blowing hot air." The comment made by the blond made Daichi bristle slightly, but before he was friends with Sugawara he had thought that every Slytherin was a scheming snake. Of course, a lot of them are like that, but there are also nice Slytherins, like Sugawara. Granted, there were a lot of Gryffindors who had very bad grades, who talked big ad had very little to show for it, but there were also many Gryffindors who were smart. He didn't necessarily think he was smart himself, he thought he was pretty average, but he did have smart friends. They just needed to apply themselves more. So Daichi didn't take what the blond boy said too seriously.

“Tsukishima-kun, that's rude." Sugawara scolded the blond, Tsukishima, while the other Slytherin merely observed Daichi. He glanced down at the notes that the Gryffindor had made, before looking back up Daichi's face.

"You take very detailed notes." The quiet observation made Daichi pause and actually look at the Slytherin in question. He had dark circles under his eyes as if he had pulled a couple of all-nighters, but he looked at least coherent, which is more than Daichi could say for himself when he did the same.

"Is that...a compliment?" Daichi was hesitant in his questioning. He didn't know if the Slytherin was making fun of him or not.

"Eita thinks everyone is incompetent in note taking, so it is a high compliment from him." Sugawara's own statement made Daichi feel even better about the other Slytherin's words. 

"Koushi misunderstands. I think almost everyone is incompetent, not every single person." Sugawara snorted when he heard the other boy's argument. Daichi could relate, why dispute the fact that he thought almost everyone was dumb instead of thinking everyone was dumb? 

"Well, thank you for the compliment...?" He didn't want to call him 'Eita', because he thought that it sounded like a given name, and he didn't know his family name. 

"Semi. Semi Eita." The boy in question stuck out his hand for Daichi to shake. 

"Sawamura Daichi. A pleasure to meet you, Semi-san." Daichi could feel his cheeks heating up with how formal he was being, but it seemed to be the norm for the Slytherins. Semi nodded and returned the greeting. The blond, Tsukishima, scoffed again. 

"Just because this Gryffindor has manners doesn't excuse the rest of them." Sugawara looked annoyed, and before Daichi could say anything, he heard the normally soft-spoken seventh year speak.

"I invited you because you are my friend, Tsukishima-kun, but if you have a problem with who else I associate with, I would prefer it if you left." Tsukishima looked appalled that Sugawara would say to him.

"Also, Kei, the fact that your best friend is a Hufflepuff just shows that you don't really care all that much about house purity. So you should keep your elitist comments to yourself." Semi's own comment was the one that made Daichi pause. He clearly didn't know the blond Slytherin, but that seemed kind of hypocritical. 

"I-. My apologies, Sawamura-san. It is a defense mechanism and I am working on tempering it down." Daichi didn't know what to say to the blond, so he just said, "It's no problem. I don't take any offense.”

The Slytherin in question nodded, looking slightly ashamed before he stood up.

"Speaking of Yamaguchi, I'm going to go find him. I will see the both of you later. Perhaps you as well, Sawamura-san." 

Daichi felt a little awkward after the blond left. He hadn't meant to create dissonance between the house mates.

"I wouldn't worry about Tsukishima-kun, Daichi~."

"Koushi's right, Sawamura, he is of course, a fifth year." The way that Semi said those words made it seem like being a fifth year was somehow an excuse for his bigotry.

"Of course, I don't condone his elitist B.S., but it's understandable if he hardly has any friends outside of Slytherin. The other houses run things much differently than Slytherin does." That just made Daichi curious as to how Slytherin ran inter-house conflicts, which was what Semi seemed to be referencing. He figured they wouldn't want to discuss it though with someone outside of Slytherin, so he didn't ask.

"Did you already complete your potions assignment, Sugawara-san?" The Slytherin in question huffed once again having heard Daichi use his full family name, especially with the honorific. Daichi couldn't help it though, he liked being polite.

"I don't think you're going to break him into calling you anything else, Koushi."

"Daichi! I demand you to call me Suga! Or even Koushi, I don't care! As long as it's not my family name with an honorific." Daichi blinked at the tone the other boy used, it made the Gryffindor chuckle.

"Okay, okay..Koushi."

He definitely didn't expect the flush to make its way up Sugawara's face when he called him by his given name, it made Daichi embarrassed. 

"Koushi..does it make you hot and bothered?" Sugawara gasped at the words that Semi used, and Daichi's flush grew.

"Eita! Of course it makes me hot and bothered! I've been flirting with Daichi for months." The Slytherin seemed to forget that Daichi was there, because he slapped a hand over his mouth and quickly looked at him. 

"I-!" The words seemed to die on Sugawara's lips as he observed the Gryffindor become even more flushed than he was before. But Daichi couldn't help it! He had just learned that he was being flirted with for months and he had had no idea. He did remember there being certain phrases and wording choices that he had questioned at the time, but he just thought the Slytherin was being friendly. He should have known that no Slytherin ever says anything with knowing exactly what it means and what it could mean in and out of context.

“So now you two can finally go on a date, look, you should thank me." Sugawara blushed, and Daichi couldn't help admire the beauty that he was. The red of his blush complimented his pale skin so very well. Daichi wasn't very good with words though, but he knew he needed to get his point across otherwise nothing would get accomplished. 

"I wouldn't be opposed to a date, Koushi." The other boy in question gasped softly at Daichi's words, as if he hadn't expected these series of events. And who could have predicted this? Daichi sure couldn't have, he had just wanted to do some extra research.

"It worked out this time, Eita, but it won't always when you meddle! For punishment, I'm going to tell both Tooru and Akaashi-kun one embarrassing story about you." The other Slytherin looked offended.

"Me? Meddle? I beg your pardon." Even if Daichi didn't know the other boy very well, he could tell that he was joking.

"So, Daichi, you and I should go to Hogsmeade this weekend. On a date." Sugawara decided to completely ignore the other boy, which made Daichi chuckle slightly. He found himself quickly agreeing to the date. His research was shortly forgotten as the three students started having conversations about anything and everything, all the while Sugawara and Semi jokingly insulting each other, which seemed to be normal for Slytherins.

Daichi thought he needed better friends, and apparently he was continuing to make more. He only hoped that they were balanced between the accepting Semi and the elitist Tsukishima. He felt like he could've conquer anything though as long as he had Sugawara Koushi.


End file.
